Repented Sins
by Tethla Magus
Summary: I woke up, ready for a new day. Everything was normal until I found out some shocking news. The one I love wasn't the one I should love. I have a new mate. It wasn't my fault. Why would he blame me? The one person who should understand...please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am writing my first story on here! It's about dang time that I finally decided to publish something. I hope that people will enjoy my writing style. I hope to make it as unique as possible. Please enjoy!

Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. Most people may know me as Bella. This is my story. This is the story of my descent into the world filled with mythical creatures. I met vampires and werewolves. I was betrayed by many different people. I soon found love in someone unsuspecting. I could just tell you the whole story right now, but how much fun would that be? Listen to my story. You may benefit in the story of Isabella Swan.

I lied in my bed. I felt immersed in the warmth of the blankets covering me. The sun was shining. It has been a while since I have seen sunlight in the dreary town of Forks. I heard the whisper of the one person accompanying me into the realization of the morning.

"Wake up love. It is past 10:00." Edward leaned over me and placed a kiss on my forehead. I groaned.

"I don't want to wake up. I want to sleep." I told him. I rolled over and pulled my plush pillow over my head.

"Come on love, all that sleep can't be healthy." Edward cooed. I grunted. Edward sighed. I sat up. "Good morning love. It's about time."

"Mmm…morning Edward." I reached up to give him a kiss on the lips. He didn't seem as eager to kiss me. I pulled back quickly after a soft peck on the lips. I must have had morning breathe and the enhanced vampire senses probably didn't help the situation. I blushed. "Umm, I need a human moment." He nodded and walked out the room. I climbed out of bed almost zombie like. How is it that whenever you are walking around, there is normal gravity, but when you have to get out of bed, there is so much gravity, that you can't get up? I pondered as I mechanically pulled clothes out of the dresser and trotted to the bathroom. Charlie already left. I guess I'm headed to the Cullen's house. I got in the shower and washed my hair and my body. I stepped out and brushed my teeth. I used floss and mouthwash. Then, I put on the outfit I chose. I wanted Alice to be proud that I actually tried to be fashionable. I had a blue top because that was Edward's favorite color on me and a pair of boot cut denim black jeans. I put on the high top sneakers which Alice all but forced me to let her pay for. I trudged down the stairs.

"Breakfast love?"

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry." I told him. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked. He put his cold hand on my forehead and I blushed.

"I'm fine Edward. Ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded hesitantly. I grabbed my jacket and my keys and we were out the door. He threw me on his back and we ran to the Cullen's house. The run was exhilarating. Running must be pure adrenaline for vampires. He slid me off when we got there. He froze solid. I saw a trace of fear flash across his face.

"Love, maybe you should go inside. Have Esme make you something." Edward said. He looked shaken.

"Huh, but-?" I started but he was gone before I could finish my sentence. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up the steps. It was Alice who came to greet me.

"Hello Bella! I just knew you were coming to visit! I have a lot planned! We can dress up, give each other manicures and-!" I cut Alice off.

"Can I at least come in first?" I asked her.

"Oh, of course." Alice laughed. She pulled me inside and we practically flew up the stairs. Alice threw me on her bed and we started laughing.

"Does everyone here have to carry me?" I asked. I smirked at Alice.

"You're so slow Bella!" Alice smiled her perfect smile. How I envied her. She was absolutely stunning. She had the prettiest clothing which I was secretly jealous of. I wasn't coordinated enough to pull off any of the clothing. If I wore some of the skirts Alice wore and I happen to trip, the whole area would get a perfect view of some things no one should be able to see. Alice currently sat on a red cushioned stool in front of her vanity. She was combing her hair back into the spikes that she had before her hair became windblown.

"Gee, thanks." I grunted. I leaned down on her bed. I kept my eyes on her closet. A pang of doubt flashed through me. Should I? Heck, I might as well make one pixie happy. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Can you um…help me to walk better? I kinda want to learn how to not trip over my feet all the time because I want to wear that skirt you got me." I admitted. I covered my ears quickly because the squeal Alice made was very deafening.

"Of course Bella! Of course! Oh, let's get Esme in this too! Oh Esme!" Alice called with a sing-song voice. Esme was in the room in a matter of seconds.

"Yes Alice? Would you like something? Oh Bella, would you like some snacks?" Esme asked. How motherly.

"Yes please. I'm kind of hungry." I told her.

"Esme, Bella just asked me to help her walk better so she could wear that skirt I got her! Eek!" Alice squealed.

"You mean the blue, green, and white plaid skirt that goes with the green top you got her the other day?" Esme asked. I sighed as I pictured the skirt.

"Yes! You have got to help us! Don't worry Bella! I'll have you walking like one of those girls on Project Runway!" Alice clapped.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea…" I started.

"Nonsense! We'll begin your lessons tomorrow." Alice smirked. Oy vey.

"Come down to the kitchen and I'll make your snacks." Esme smiled. I nodded and Alice picked me up and carried me down the stairs.

"Is this what I'll be expecting the next time I break my leg?" I asked sarcastically.

"Knowing you, that will happen soon." Alice smiled.

"Thanks." I muttered. I wandered over to the table and sat down. Alice sat beside me. I just looked around the Cullen's kitchen. It was so extravagant. I looked at Alice and her eyes were glazed over. She gasped.

"I…I'm so sorry! I have to go! This is bad!" Alice said.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"It's Edward, he…he attacked Jasper! Emmett and Rosalie can't hold him off and Carlisle isn't back from the hospital! Esme, watch Bella! I know Edward's coming here next! He is not happy!" Alice ran out before I could ask any questions. I looked at Esme who looked back at me. We were both confused. Edward seemed fine earlier. I felt a pang of fear as I recalled Alice's words. 'Edward's coming here next! He is not happy!' I was truly terrified.

I hope everyone liked that chapter! Please read and review. I want to keep this as suspenseful as possible. If you have any ideas for the story, I would love to hear them. This is a Bella/Jasper story eventually so bear with me. I hope this is actually good.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I am so happy with the support this story is getting! Thank you guys! I didn't think this story would be popular at all. I suppose I shouldn't doubt my skill. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Let's move on to the next chapter, shall we?

I sat next to Esme. We both sat in the same confusion and worry. What was Edward so angry about? Why did Alice look so upset? I was sinking in my mental pool. I need answers. Why was Jasper being attacked? The thirst for answers grew. I downed it with some orange juice. I'm going to have a nervous breakdown if someone doesn't tell me what's going on.

"Bella dear, calm down. I can hear your heart beat racing." Esme said softly. "I'm just as worried as you are."

"You seem to do a good job hiding it." I snapped. "Oh, I am so sorry!"

"It's quite alright dear. There is always something going on in this family so I'm quite used to it." Esme told me. She gave me a forced smile. I stood up and took my plate to the sink. "Here they come. Bella, wait in Alice's room. Don't come down until I call you, or someone gets you."

"Okay." I told her. I jogged up the stairs. I walked in Alice's room and sat on her canopy bed. I heard the door slam open.

"Where is she?" I heard Edward shout.

"There is no yelling in my house. And take those muddy clothes off. You are dirtying my floors." Esme said. The door slammed open again. I heard Rosalie and Emmett's voices.

"Edward, stay away from my little sister!" Emmett growled.

"What he said." Rosalie said. I could imagine them getting into fighting stances.

"Stay out of my way! And Rosalie, since when are you her savior? You don't even like her!" Edward's voice rang in my ear. I frowned. I heard a loud smack. I looked up and Emmett was in the room.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Something happened between Edward and Jasper. This involves you and Alice as well." Emmett said. He was strangely serious.

"Huh?"

"You have a very important decision to make." Emmett said.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. We'll fill you in once Jasper get's here." Emmett said. He glanced at the door. "I just want you to know that I'll back you up no matter what you decide."

"Thanks, I guess." What a wonderful Saturday I've been having. I looked at Emmett. His clothing was ripped and torn and he looked like he just walked through hell.

"It's safe to go downstairs now. Rosalie's got Edward pinned." Emmett smirked. He took my hand and we walked down the stairs. I tripped on the bottom step but Emmett chuckled and picked me up and carried me to the couch. Esme was sitting there with her hands folded. Emmett guided me over to the couch. I sat down beside Esme and Emmett flanked my other side. Edward was on the ground with Rosalie sitting on him and holding his head to the floor. The sight was saddening. Two family members fighting. It breaks my heart. The door opened and Jasper walked in with a broken looking Alice behind him.

"Edward, I'll settle with you later." Rosalie hissed as she stood up. Edward jumped up immediately.

"Jasper!" Edward growled. He got into an offensive stance.

"No fighting in the house!" Esme shouted. Edward cowered under Esme's glare. "Now, Jasper dear…tell us what's going on?"

"You ask him and not me?" Edward spat. Esme glared at him.

"Well, Eddy's found some information about me. I reckon' he's been snoopin' again." Jasper said in his accent.

"What type of information?" Esme pressed.

"Jasper and Bella are mates." Alice finished. I tensed. Me…Jasper…mates? Edward moaned in pain.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. You and Jasper belong together." Alice looked pained. I felt empty for a second.  
>"I'm tearing this family apart aren't I?" I asked. I started trembling. I stood up and ran out the door.<p>

I kept running. I was surprised that I didn't trip. I kept running and found myself in the woods. I found a rock and slumped down. I let the tears fall. If I am supposed to be with Jasper, what was between me and Edward? Was it love that we shared? Or was I just a fascination to him? I was consumed in my own thoughts. I heard familiar footsteps.

"Bells? Is that you? What's wrong? Did those bloodsuckers hurt you?" Jacob asked me.

"Jake…no they didn't. At least not physically." I told him. "How'd you find me?"

"I was on patrol in these parts. We're looking for a bloodsucker that's been responsible for feeding on humans nearby. By the way, what do you mean at least not physically?"

"I don't know… I don't understand anyway. I think I just lost the one I loved." I told him.

"What did the bloodsucker do?" Jacob asked.

"Well, it turns out that you were right Jacob. Me and him weren't meant to be. My true mate is Jasper." I confessed.

"That blonde boy?" Jacob asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. The blonde boy." I rolled my eyes.

"Is he cute?"

"Shut up Jacob." I told him. I started laughing and he did too.

"No really, is he cute?" Jacob asked. He had a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, of course he is. All the Cullen's are gorgeous and attractive. They're vampires." I told him. He grinned.

"As attractive as me?" Jacob smirked.

"Hell no!" I said blushing.

"Profanities Bella."

"Whatever…dog. Haha."

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"I'm joking." Jacob grinned. "So, bonfire tonight? You look you could take a break and eat a sandwich or something. You're skin and bones Bells. You sure you're not anorexic?" Jacob asked. Genuine concern flashed onto his face.

"No, I am not anorexic. I just wasn't hungry." I told him.

"Hmm…sure you're not. You'd better eat something tonight though. I'll be watching you." He made a motion with his hands to prove his point.

"You sound like a creepy stalker Jake." I pointed out. He laughed.

"Whatever. Let's get down to La Push. Besides, you reek of vampire." Jacob wrinkled his nose. I playfully hit him and we were off.

Thanks for reading everyone! The next chapter will be posted shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

I have over 20 favorites and alerts for this story. I am so happy! Thank you so much! Oh, and I do not own Twilight. I now have a beta, xXAlecxLoverXx! I am changing the rating of this to because I am paranoid.

Jacob carried me to La Push. It wasn't that far from where we were. Jacob set me down and we walked into the reservation.

"Hey Bella! Look, everyone, Bella's here!" Embry called. Quil, Seth, and Paul came running out to meet me. I was swept up in a bunch of bone-crushing hugs.

"H-hey guys!" I said flustered. I really don't like attention.

"Ready to hang with some different mythical creatures?" Seth asked.

"Definitely." I said. He grinned.

"You should get some meat on those bones." Seth said. I punched him playfully. I followed Jacob over to his garage. We walked in a peaceful silence.

"Bella, did you see what I did to the Rabbit? I completely customized it." Jacob told me. I stared in awe. Jacob had a talent.

"Wow, that is impressive." I said.

"I know. So, tell me more about Jasper." Jacob asked. He leaned against the car's hood.

"Uh well, he's was a part of the Vampire Wars down in the South in the 1800s. I think he was in the Civil War too. Oh he was in the Confederate army." I explained. Jacob looked astonished.

"That's impressive. Bella, if you two are actually meant to be together, you should talk to him. I promise not to get in your way." Jacob sighed. I looked at him.

"I can't. I'm nervous." I confessed.

"Why are you nervous? Do you like him too?" Jacob asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Do I still stay for the bonfire?"

"Nah, go to your blonde vampire. They bonfire doesn't start yet. You've got a couple hours. I carry you."

"Thanks. You're a great friend Jake."

"Sure. Sure." Jacob said. He lifted me on his back and we were off. It was strangely comforting to be around Jacob like this. I closed my eyes. He wasn't as fast as a vampire but he was fast. I'm sure his speed would faster if he was a wolf.

"Here we are. The Cullen house." Jacob smirked and placed me on the ground. "Bells, you are crazy pale. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. It's nothing." I reassured. "Thank you for everything Jacob. Can you call me when it's time for the bonfire?"

"Of course. Good luck Bells. Give me all the details later." Jacob grinned and ran off. I resisted the urge to pick up a stick and throw it at him. I sighed and walked through the door. Immediately, every last one of the Cullens was in the living room.

"Bella, where were you?" Alice asked. "We were worried because I couldn't see you anymore."

"Oh, I am so sorry for worrying you. Jacob found me in the woods." I stared at them in shame. My eyes fell on Jasper. He looked at me. My face heated up and I turned away. Alice came and stood next to me.

"Bella, Edward, Jasper and I need to talk to you alone. Come on." Alice said. Jasper and Edward joined us outside. Edward looked at me sadly until he nodded for Jasper to carry me.

We were soon far away from the house and out of hearing range. "Bella, Edward and I need to explain something. I'm sorry in advance Bella and Jasper." Alice said. Jasper tensed.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked calmly. He glanced at me, making me blush again.

"Alice and I are mates." Edward said sadly. I froze. Say what?

"That's not all. There is more. Tell us." Jasper pressed.

"We uh…mated." Alice said. I cocked my head to the side. Jasper froze.

"When did this happen?" Jasper stood up.

"Um…three or four weeks ago." Alice muttered.

"What's mating?" I asked.

"Sex, Bella, sex." Jasper growled. I froze.

"Hang on a minute. If you knew that Edward and I weren't meant to be, why couldn't you tell us before you cheated on Jasper? Why didn't you tell Jasper?" I asked.

"Well, uh…umm…I didn't think?" Alice flattened her hair, looking nervous.

"You see the future, you don't need to think!" I shouted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just angry and kind of upset."

"Well, you shouldn't be. You have Jasper." Edward muttered. I looked at Jasper. I turned away, blushing.

"Darlin' let's get out of here." Jasper said. He gave me his hand and I grabbed it. He then threw me onto his back. We were back at the Cullen house in an instant. Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme greeted us.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett asked as soon as he saw me. He placed his hand on my face. "You're crying like crazy." I was? I didn't even notice.

"No, I'm not okay." I put my face in my hands as Emmett guided me to the couch. Rosalie even walked over to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Jazz, what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice and Edward already hooked up a few weeks before they told me and Bella that they weren't our mates." Jasper explained. That explanation made me cry harder. Emmett pulled me on his lap and started rocking me.

"I don't know what I did wrong! I did everything Edward told me to." I sobbed into Emmett's chest. Rosalie was rubbing my back and Esme was trying to cheer me up. Carlisle was looking like he would murder Alice and Edward,

"Bella, calm down. Your emotions are scaring me." Jasper said.

"What's she sending?" Emmett asked. He sounded worried.

"Despair, anger." Jasper paused. "She's sending suicidal feelings." Emmett gasped.

"Bella! Snap out of it!" Emmett boomed. I stopped crying. I must be a mess. Emmett looked at me. "Edward's not all that. He's a jerk and you need to get over him. Now please stop it with those tears and be the happy and clumsy Bella I know and love. Please do not make me squeeze the sadness out of you." Emmett smirked.

"Actually, I think that would help." I said. My voice was still breaking.

"You asked for it." Emmett grinned. He pulled me into the world's tightest hug. I felt as if I was being crushed. Strangely, it was comforting. When Emmett let me go I actually smiled. Things aren't that bad.

I hope you all liked it. Thank you everyone who reviewed. It makes my day to see the reviews. Please check out xXAlecxLoverXx as well. She is so talented. Please review!


End file.
